Secrets, lies, and then
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Duo is hiding a secret from his fellow pilots. Contains shounan ai, mpreg, and mild swearing.


Title: Lies, secrets and then . . .  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for mild swearing and some shounen-ai. Implied yaoi and m- preg.  
  
Author: garnetfirefly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! SO don't sue!  
  
A/N: just a cute little ficlet that wouldn't leave me alone. Duo's POV. Enjoy.  
  
I stood there, staring out into the open terrain. I'm still not sure what really move back to my home country, albeit I'm not on the colony anymore. I could have gone anywhere, really, but I choose the middle of nowhere. I suppose my kids had something to do with my decision. Yes, I have kids. Two of them, actually. They'll be three in a few months. Unfortunately, they don't know who their father is. Well, not in person anyway. I could never deny them the knowledge of their father and uncles. We were too close to do that. However, neither Heero nor the rest of the pilots know of them.  
  
I made ends meet by writing. I figured what better way to put my creativity to good use. I made sure that when I sold my first book that it would go under a pen name. I didn't want to be found.  
  
You see, there is a perfectly good explanation as to why I didn't tell Heero about them. In all technicalities, he probably doesn't remember the night they were conceived. Quatre's seventeenth birthday party was a hoot. His sisters went all out, even getting over their stodginess enough to allow us to drink, although that's never stopped us before, but shh, they don't know about that. Anywho, everyone, including the perfect soldier, was plastered. Well, not everyone, because I wasn't. Relena started to hang all over Dorothy, so I'm supposing as a payback, Heero began doing the same with me. One thing led to another and I woke up with his hand clenching my braid. I watched him sleep for awhile then quickly substituted my braid for a sock.  
  
He didn't say anything to me about that night, and so neither did I, as much as I would have loved to.  
  
I left a month later when Relena happily announced her and Heero's engagement. I went to the doctor soon after I bought the house when I started getting sick. She informed me that I was pregnant, and didn't seem to mind that I was a male, and that the cause was completely unknown.  
  
So, here I am, on a ranch in the middle of Arizona, three thousand miles away from my children's father and my best friends. I wrote to them occasionally, never discussing why I had left or Heero. They wrote to a P.O. box located approximately three hours away. I paid someone from the town to deliver my mail to me, on the days I couldn't make it.  
  
I was startled from my thoughts as a crash followed by a piercing wail came from the house.  
  
I turned and ran inside, stopping as I reached the kitchen. Ebony was sitting on the kitchen floor, tears rolling down her cherub cheeks, glass scattered around her on the floor.  
  
"Ebony? What happened, Hun?" I walked over to her and swung her up into the air trying to make her giggle, before settling her on my hip.  
  
She sniffed and pointed to the glass, "Thirsty," She mumbled, burying her head in the crook of my neck.  
  
"Hate to break it to ya babe, but that was daddies coffee." I chuckled, rubbing her back.  
  
"Uckies!" she giggled in my neck.  
  
"Yeah. Uckies." I tugged on her auburn hair gently, which was still mussed up from sleeping, "Lets say you go and wake up your brother while daddy cleans up this mess, hmm?"  
  
"K!" She lifted her head and began squirming to get down. I placed her on the floor, away from the glass, and watched as she scampered down the hall towards her brother's room. I smiled as I heard a very large, "Wiza!"  
  
I just shook my head and began picking up the broken shards of my coffee cup. Shame really. It was my favorite one. I placed them in the sink and got out my nifty swiffer wet jet.  
  
I was just about to press the button to let out the soap, when Ebony came running back into the kitchen, "Daddy!" she screamed, tugging on my pajama bottoms.  
  
"What, Eb? Calm down and tell me." I kneeled down so I could look straight into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
She laughed gleefully and pointed down the hallway, "Papa!" She laughed again and ran back the way she came.  
  
I stood up quickly in shock and stared towards where the front door was located, "Heero?" I whispered, feeling my heart jump into my throat. I prayed that Ebony was just talking about one of the pictures I had of Heero hanging on the wall, but as I walked down the hallway, I knew that wasn't the case. My heart clenched painfully as I continued on.  
  
"Daddy?" A soft voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw Elijah standing there in his Scooby-Doo pajamas, looking confused.  
  
"Mornin' brat." I smiled affectionately at my son, who was, in reality, much calmer then Ebony, and most definitely not a brat.  
  
"Silly daddy." He walked up to me and held up his arms, "Up?"  
  
I bit my lip, but looking into the eyes that reminded me so much of the man standing at the other side of the door, there was no way I could say no, "Alright, c'mere." I swept him up to my hip and walked around the corner, stopping dead in my tracks as I saw Heero holding Ebony in a similar fashion.  
  
"Papa?" Elijah began squirming. Wiggling to the point that I had to put him down. I stood back up, watching my son run to his papa.  
  
Heero met my scared eyes with saddened ones, "Why?"  
  
I held up my hand, "Not now Heero, please." I stared at him a moment then gave him a half smile, "Come on. Since you're here, I might as well invite you to breakfast."  
  
He smiled back, though hiss eyes were still sad, "All right. Thanks."  
  
"Papa?" Heero looked down, "Up too?" Elijah's chubby arms raised up into the air.  
  
"Sure thing." He bent over, Ebony squealing and holding on tight as if she were on a ride.  
  
I turned around and walked back to the kitchen, listening as Heero began talking to our children for the first time.  
  
"So, chibi's, what are your names?" he asked.  
  
"Ebny." Ebony giggled.  
  
"Wiza." Elijah was extremely shy at times, and I could just imagine how much of a shock this was for him.  
  
"Ebny and Wiza, huh? Daddy's sure got a funny choice in names hasn't he."  
  
I chuckled. Heero has changed a lot since I left. Three years with Relena must have done him good. It seemed she was the one to break his exterior. I sighed slightly and cleaned up the coffee quickly.  
  
I turned around to face the three of them and nearly burst into tears. Heero was nodding his head to whatever Ebony was saying, as if he understood every word of her two and a half year old gibberish. They just looked so good together.  
  
"E-excuse me." I turned and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming into my room. I shut the door and slid to the floor, leaning against the closet door, finally letting the tears fall.  
  
"Why, goddamit, why did you come?" I muttered to myself, slamming my fist into the door.  
  
"I came so I could meet my kids."  
  
My head shot up and I met the Heero I remembered. Cold and shuttered eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" I asked, not wanting them to see whatever was going to happen.  
  
"I got them some juice and sat them down to watch TV" Heero shut the door and walked into the room to sit on my bed.  
  
"How the hell did you find out about them?" I asked, not caring about the fact I was crying. He deserved the guilt. Somewhere along the lines, most of this was his fault. I knew it, and in a way, I think he did to, or he wouldn't have come.  
  
"Quatre was having a newspaper drive, and happened to glance through an old edition. It intrigued him, because it was an American paper. He found the twins birth announcement." Heero carefully pulled a worn and slightly old clipping from his wallet, running his fingers over it in a caress.  
  
I slumped head falling forward, "How did you find us? I had the twins in town, and no one knows my address, and those who do wouldn't give it out even if they were tortured."  
  
"You forgot who your dealing with. I can find anybody worth finding."  
  
"How are you and Relena doing? Any rugrats with her?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"No." I heard Heero sigh, but it didn't sound like an upset sigh, more relieved then anything, "We 'split' up maybe three days after you left."  
  
"Oh." I muttered, at a loss of what to say.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about them?" I heard the bed creak slightly and looked up to see Heero kneeling in front of me.  
  
I shrugged, "You didn't say anything about that night for one thing, and when I did find out, I figured you were pretty happy with the psychotic chaos in pink, and I didn't want to mess anything up." I muttered, staring at him.  
  
"Trust me when I say that you wouldn't have messed anything up." Heero gave a dry chuckle, "She tried to turn me into her puppet. A trophy if you will."  
  
"Really? She didn't seem the type. Annoying yes, but mendacious tendencies? Wow. Totally didn't see that one coming." I smiled slightly, finally wiping at me face.  
  
Heero smiled then, the ice falling from his eyes. I then began to try and decipher the things I hound hidden in the azure depths. I watched as he opened his mouth to speak. I was so gone, concentrating on just him that I thought my neck was going to snap when I heard a small cough at the door.  
  
Elijah was standing there, bouncing slightly, "Potty daddy."  
  
"Yatta! Finally!" I jumped to my feet, knocking Heero onto his arse in the process, "Wanna use daddies potty? The way your jumping you wont make it to yours."  
  
Elijah nodded, and began a little half walk/half run towards the bathroom. I turned to follow, stopping a moment to talk to Heero, "Wanna go see if Eb got into anything? I normally don't like to take my eye off her."  
  
Heero nodded, "Sure, but we ain't finished here yet, Maxwell."  
  
I groaned, you sound like Wufei."  
  
He chuckled, I know." He paused as he stood up, "You better go take care of Elijah before he makes a mess on the floor."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Heero asked, closing Ebony's bedroom door.  
  
I shrugged, "Couldn't stand seeing you with Relena. It hurt." I mumbled, walking towards the living room.  
  
Heero grabbed my elbow, and spun me around, "Why?"  
  
"You ask why a lot, you know that?" I chuckled, though it was forced.  
  
Heero, however, wasn't buying it, "Well? Are you going to answer?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "You mean I have a choice?"  
  
He glared. Ah, the glare. How I missed it.  
  
"Fine," I growled, "I loved you! I wasn't drunk that night. I remember everything! I woke up and watched you sleep for a good hour before I left."  
  
Heero's hand dropped, and grabbed my hand instead, weaving our fingers together, "I wasn't drunk either, Duo. Besides, I woke up even earlier. I knew you were watching me."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything then?" I asked, pulling him into the living room, "We could have avoided all of this."  
  
"Truthfully? I was scared." He snorted, "Me, the perfect soldier, scared. I didn't know what I was feeling, or what you were thinking. Not knowing that scared me more then the thought of you ever leaving." Heero sat down on one the couches and looked up at me through his messy bangs.  
  
I sat down next to him and rested my elbows on my knees, "Where have you been these past three years then, if you hadn't been with Ms. 'My favorite color is pink?'"  
  
Heero shrugged, staring over my shoulder at the wall, "Traveling mainly, looking for you."  
  
"You were looking for me?" I tilted my head sideways, staring at him with an inkling of hope, praying to whoever was listening that that statement meant what I thought it did.  
  
"Yes, Duo. I figured everything out during that month you were still with us. You left before I got a chance to tell you, and the small fact that Relena threw around that supposed engagement. That wasn't true." He scowled slightly.  
  
"W-what were you going to tell me?" I blinked, "Er, before I left that is."  
  
Heero stared at me a moment and closed the gap between us. Right before his lips touched mine, he whispered, "That I love you."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Foods on!" Heero yelled, placing a plate of hotdogs and hamburgers on the picnic table.  
  
"Yay! Food!" I watched as my, or rather Heero and my children ran to the picnic table, trying not to trip on their towels.  
  
"I'm glad we're close again Duo. I'll never thank Allah enough that everything worked out the way it did." Quatre said, beaming at me.  
  
"Hai, I know." I smiled and stepped up onto the porch, scowling suddenly as Heero rushed to my side, taking my arm, "Heero, I'm pregnant, not ill. I'm quite tempted to kick both you and Elijah out of the house until I have this damned child."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow as he picked up Savanna, His and Trowa's three year old daughter, "Elijah too?"  
  
Heero grinned and handed me a plate, "Eli is my little helper. Ain't that right brat."  
  
Elijah smiled brightly, "Yeppers, papa! I am!"  
  
Owari  
  
A/N 2: and no questions about the twins and how they came to be, or about the baby on the way. It was meant to be cute, not a screwed over the doctors are insane fic. 


End file.
